


Of Second Meetings

by prettybirdy979



Series: Meetings [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Reichenbach, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Doctor around, sometimes second meetings aren't always second meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Second Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. I changed one detail in the prompt but it got away from me and this is the result.

“Where are we then Doctor?” John asked as the TARDIS comes to a stop.

“I think when would be a better question.” The Doctor stated, a grin beginning to break over his face.

John balks. “I’m not going out there. You have that grin on your face.”

“What grin?”

“The “I’m a madman in a box, about to do something stupid.” grin.”

“I’m a genius John!” The Doctor said, his tone offended but his grin still there.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be an idiot or do something stupid.” John said sadly.

The Doctor’s grin disappeared.

“Well. Right. Okay. Geronimo!” He said with much less excitement than usual as he tried to cheer his friend up. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” John asked as they leave the TARDIS. He looked around and the where dawned on him. “London. We’re in London.” 

“Yes! Well done! You got that from an alley way too.”

“It’s the one near Bart-” John stopped.

The Doctor realised where his line of thoughts were. “It’s the 29th of January, 2010, John.” 

“The day we met…” John breathed.

“You’re up there meeting right now.” The Doctor confirmed. “Sherlock Holmes is walking out right about…now.”

“You timed it?” John asked, a touch of amazement in his voice. 

The Doctor smiled. “He’s going to come out here. Want to say hello?”

John’s eyes widened. “Wait, what about the laws of, I don’t know, Time and Space?”

“All fixed! Have fun!” With that, The Doctor slipped back into the TARDIS and the clicking sound told John he had locked it behind him. 

“Doctor!” John called, hopelessly trying the door. 

“Doctor Who?” A calm, familiar voice asked. John turned to see Sherlock standing behind him, riding crop in hand. John felt like he was drowning and being saved at the same time.

“Friend of mine. Well, I say friend.” John said, turning to glare at the blue box. It stayed resolutely shut. He couldn’t deal with this, damn the Doctor.

Sherlock was running his eyes over John as he turned back to face him. “You seem to have misplaced your cane, Dr Watson.”

John felt the panic inside him rising but kept his face blank. “Just for a moment, I’m sure I’ll find it soon enough.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “You followed me here? Why?”

John scrambled for a reason. “I just needed to confirm the address.” He said slowly.

“Liar.” Sherlock declared. 

John suddenly decided that he might as well make the most of this and went with the truth. “I was in the neighbourhood.”

Sherlock frowned. “You were upstairs.”

“Still am.” John said, a small smile appearing on his face as Sherlock’s frown deepened.

“Impossible.”

“Improbable.” John corrected. “Isn’t that what you always say?” Said.

Sherlock’s frown turned into a deadly glare. “Mycroft.” He whispered angrily. 

“Is an arse, yes. And not my boss.” John said, enjoying how Sherlock’s glare was becoming increasingly confused.

“You’re John Watson, the man to whom I was just introduced. But… you’re different.”

John smiled as the TARDIS door swung open. “That I am. If you ever figure it out, don’t tell me. You’ll just confuse me.”

He closed the door on a bemused Sherlock and turned on the smiling Doctor.

“What was that for?” He yelled.

“Fixed point. That man is going to go home and fail to puzzle you out. He told me himself, he only took you on that first case to get more time to observe you.”

John blinked. “Oh. Okay. Where to next then?”

The Doctor smiled. “Feel like a trip to the 3rd Century?”

John just nodded as he thought over what the Doctor had said. Something about it bothered him…

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“When did Sherlock tell you that? You never met him.”

Something like hope bloomed in John’s chest at the look of horror on the Doctor’s face.

“Ah. Spoilers?”


End file.
